<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody in the Pentatonix crew is cishet because I said so by SaxophoneJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383034">Nobody in the Pentatonix crew is cishet because I said so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxophoneJones/pseuds/SaxophoneJones'>SaxophoneJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentatonix, Superfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mitch Grassi, M/M, Other, Queer Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxophoneJones/pseuds/SaxophoneJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirstie comes out to the rest of PTX, Mitch finally finds a label that fits him, and Scott takes in a cat he found.<br/>Avi is in this because i miss him, and Kirstie and Mitch are both trans because my girlfriend said she wanted positive trans girl content.<br/>Just me rubbing my gay hands over this aready fairly gay band. Pretty much pure fluff. This is veeeery loosely based on a crack fic I wrote when I was 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avi Kaplan/Kirstie Maldonado, Jeremy Michael Lewis/Kirstie Maldonado, Mitch Grassi &amp; Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just an intro so I can get this saved to my account as is, I'll have chapter 1 up by Sunday though!!<br/>-onion</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1: Mitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys!  I'm sorry I didn't post chapter 1 by Sunday like I said I would, but things have been hectic and I haven't had Internet access. It's done now though, so I'm posting it, and I'll try to have 2 up by next Sunday. Love you all, hope you enjoy!!</p><p> - Onion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to clarify:<br/>1) Scott, Mitch and Kirstie are still in high school. The og 3 know Avi and Kevin anyway because plot convenience<br/>2) Avi is the oldest, 21, Kevin is 19, Scott and Mitch are 18, Kirstie is 17 still but about to turn 18.<br/>3) Kirstie is only out to Mitch, so Scott, Avi and Kevin still use her deadname, Asher/Ash/AJ, and he/him pronouns<br/>4) PRONOUNS: Scott- he/him, Mitch- they/them, Avi- they/he, Kevin- he/him, Kirstie (AJ)- she/her around Mitch, he/him around everyone else<br/>5) They live in upstate NY, not Texas<br/>6) This is super out of character because I suck at perspective writing but I'm going to blame it on the fact that this is a high school au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays at Cookies &amp; Coffee Cafe are fucking awful. I've worked here for four months, and we haven't had a single quiet weekend. The place is way over-crowded, and the wait for the bathroom is always way too long, not to mention everybody gets impatient out of their minds. Saturdays aren't all bad though, because every week Kirstie and Scott come over after work for movie night. This week Scott is visiting his family for his mom's birthday, though, so it's just Kirstie and me. We're sitting on the couch in my living room watching Memento when my phone rings.<br/>
"I'm gonna take this, It's Scott. Can you hit pause?" Kirstie smiles and pauses the movie, and I turn on speakerphone so she can hear.<br/>
"Hi, Scott! How's New Jersey?" I say, because I'm awkward and don't know how to talk on the phone.<br/>
"FREEZING. It's 57 freaking degrees. I swear to god."<br/>
"....it's mid May??" Kirstie says, holding back a giggle. "Why is it so cold?"<br/>
"Oh! Hey Ash, I didn't know I was on speaker."<br/>
"Hey, man," she says, her smile fading for a second. I forgot she still wasn't out to Scott.<br/>
"What movie are you watching today? I know we said we'd watch We Need to Talk about Kevin this week, but I was kind of hoping you'd save that for next week so we can all watch it together."<br/>
"Yeah, we figured. We're watching Memento instead."<br/>
"Again?? I get that it's your favorite, AJ, but this is, what, the sixth time you've watched it?"<br/>
"It's the eighth, actually," Kirstie says with a smile.<br/>
"It never gets old. It's a classic."<br/>
"Whatever, dude," Scott says, and I can hear him smiling through the phone. "As long as you guys are having fun."<br/>
"Don't worry, we are. I made a double batch of fruity pebble rice crispy treats, and there's only two left."<br/>
"You didn't save me any?"<br/>
"I just said there's two left-"<br/>
"How RUDE of you, Mitchell. How DARE you."<br/>
"Ack-! I'll make more, oKAY, asshole?" Kirstie is laughing uncontrollably, which is kind of rare, so it's nice to see. It wasn't even that funny, but I smile anyway. We hear a muffled voice calling Scott's name.<br/>
"Ah, sorry guys, my mom wants me to help clean up. My aunt and uncle left without washing dishes like they said they would, so my mom's kinda pissed. I'll see you at school, okay?"<br/>
"Heh, okay. See you the-"<br/>
"bYE SCOTT!" I'm surprised at Kirstie's energy, and I'm guessing Scott is too, because he starts laughing.<br/>
"Oookay? Okay, bye." Beep. </p><p>Kirstie's still laughing to herself after I hang up the phone. I look at her, confused but happy.<br/>
"What?" she says. "Why are you staring me down?"<br/>
"It's just that you're in a really good mood today. Did something happen that you didn't tell me about?"<br/>
"Wow, is it that obvious? Yeah, um, I actually got a few hand me downs today at work from my friend Courtney-- you know Alex? She's his sister."<br/>
"Oooh, have you tried them on yet?"<br/>
"Just a sweater. There's a few tees, the sweater, a skirt, and two dresses. Here, I have them, wanna see?"<br/>
Kirstie pulls out a hot pink and orange floral sundress that's a little crumpled,  but it looks really comfortable. After that comes the skirt (black with box pleats), two solid color tees (one white, one baby blue), a zip hoodie (grey with rainbow stripes around the middle), a Green Day shirt, and a slim fitted red dress. "Which one should I try on first?" I think for a moment before saying, "Dresses, then the skirt, then the shirts." She nods and heads to the bathroom to change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>